


We Did What? And to Whom?

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, Soul Bonds Au, basically kuroo and bokuto become soul bonded along with daishou, gryffindor!bokuto, gryffindor!kuroo, slytherin!daishou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto want to know how they'll do in their NEWT's. They end up doing a blood magic ritual that leaves them soul bonded to one another and another person! Who will that person be? Please let third person be in detention and that's why the link is leading them to the dungeons!Fluff. My curse.





	We Did What? And to Whom?

Tetsurou knew that they did a bad thing. Not only had he and Bokuto delved in blood magic, the fates seemed to be laughing at them. The fates had probably thought this was what the two boys deserved, being soul bonded to each other and to one other person. The only problem being that they didn't know who the third person was, they could tell they were in Hogwarts castle, but they couldn't tell who it was. They felt the bond tugging on an invisible string though, so Tetsurou suggested that and he Bokuto go and find their third soul bond. Bokuto agreed and the two of them left the abandoned classroom they had done the ritual in. They had only wanted to see into the future a bit to determine how well they would do on their NEWT's, but somehow it went horribly wrong.

The pull ended up making them leave the abandoned classroom, as well as going down towards the dungeons of the castle. Tetsurou had a gut feeling that their third soul bond was a Slytherin, but he briefly hoped it was only because a different housed classmate was in detention or something and that was why they were down there. His gut feeling was right, they bypassed the potions classroom and went down towards where he knew the common room for the snakes was, but they never knew the exact route for it. One of the portraits outside sneered at their Gryffindor robes, but they each held their heads high. They did not know who it was that was pulling them towards the common room, so they couldn't exactly ask for anyone by name. Luckily they didn't have to, because the moment they stopped in front of the door, a figure emerged from it.

"What are you doing here?" the boy hissed, and Tetsurou groaned. Of course it was Daishou. why wouldn't their third soul bond by the slimy snake himself?

"I don't know why the fates chose you, you snake!" Tetsurou could hardly see straight, the fates wanted the three of them to become a bonded union. He could already start to feel Bokuto's emotions under his own, he was sure Daishou's would soon follow. He could feel Bokuto's confusion laced with resignation, obviously this was their punishment for their actions.

"But why am I being punished as well?" Daishou had a very good point. The fact that he knew what the two were thinking if he asked that particular question as well. His point still stood. If it had only been Tetsurou and Bokuto who were soul bound it would have made more sense. But to add Daishou to the mix, where he wasn't even aware of what had been happening, was a bit confusing.

"I do not know why you are being punished as well. I also do not know where to do to even research it, I've never heard of this happening before." Tetsurou was surprised that Bokuto was taking this so well. He wasn't exactly the picturesque type of calm, but he knew when and where to act accordingly. This was a big reason of why the two of them were friends, they both knew when to act silly and when to be serious. A lot of their classmates didn't think they knew how to be serious. Daishou seemed to be included in those people, because he seemed surprised that Bokuto was being calm and collected about their situation.

"Then how are we supposed to fix this?" Daishou almost pleaded, he clearly hated the idea of being bound to the two of them, and for some reason Tetsurou felt a clench of pain in his chest with that thought. The soul bond wouldn't make his emotions change so quickly, would it? he didn't have an answer to that, so he could only assume it might. The three boys agreed to discuss this at a later time, since it was getting close to curfew.

As Tetsurou and Bokuto made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, they stopped and stared at one another, "This is really happening, isn't it, Tets?"

Tetsurou found himself nodding, "Yeah, I think so, Kou."

He could see Bokuto's bottom lip quiver slightly, this wasn't what they wanted. They didn't want to be soul bound and drag someone else in. They had just wanted to know if they would do well on their tests. Tetsurou pulled the other boy into a hug, and Bokuto clung to his robes as if his life depended on it. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Kou. We'll get through this." Bokuto was already shaking his head as he said this.

"But it's not okay! We brought a whole other person into this mess! It's our fault he's soul bound to us. Do you even know what soul bound means, Tets? We have to consummate the bond. All three of us do." Tetsurou's stomach flip-flopped when those words set in. He hadn't even thought about needing to consummate the bond. Bokuto seemed to know more about their bond than he had been led to believe, if he knew all of this.

"Why don't we just sleep on it? We're not good for anything when we're exhausted like this." Bokuto at least nodded when Tetsurou said that, and the two of them headed into the common room. Immediately they were asked to participate in a game of exploding snap, but Bokuto waved the invitation away, saying that the two of them needed to study before bed. The boy who gave them the invitation, Tanaka, looked like he was going to protest, before his friend Nishinoya distracted him with a good card play. Their sixth year friend, Terushima looked at them a bit suspiciously, but he let them go all the same.

It was weird being in their dorm with only the two of them. They were used to being surrounded by their dorm mates at least, but no one wanted to be in their dorm so early, let alone to study.

"How do you think Daishou will take the news of us needing to consummate the bond?" Bokuto's question was met with resigned tension. Tetsurou had no idea how Daishou would take the news. He saw Bokuto lie down on his bed, and he let out a groan. This would be a difficult thing to explain to someone he couldn't stand, and Daishou was definitely someone he had been up in fists with for the past seven years. But why were they so catatonic towards each other? He didn't really think Bokuto ever escalated the problems, so it was really just Tetsurou and Daishou that were the instigators.

"I think he'll take it as well as we have. So not very." Tetsurou found no comfort in that thought.

Bokuto rolled over to look at Tetsurou from his own bed, "I think being bonded to you will be fine. I have no problem consummating the bond with you."

Tetsurou's face heated up thinking about having to sleep with both Bokuto and Daishou. But with Bokuto, at least they were practically inseparable. They hardly ever saw Daishou except to be nasty to one another in the corridors or in their classes.

"You don't mind being forced to have sex with me, Kou?" Tetsurou knew he needed to use harsh language for this. It was the only way for Bokuto to understand.

"Why does it have to be forced? I would have eventually gotten the courage to confess to you one of these days. This just sped up the process." Bokuto's response made his face burn yet again. How was he supposed to take the information he was just given? What was he supposed to say?

"I don't expect you to suddenly receive my confession and be okay with it, Tets. But just know that when we do eventually consummate this bond, I won't be unhappy about it." Once again Tetsurou was speechless. If they were having this much out in the open with just the two of them, who knows what would come to light when Daishou was added to the mix, and with this soul bond he would have to be. 

"Can I kiss you, Kou?" Who knew that Bokuto blushed all the way to his ears? Tetsurou sure didn't, but now he did. He had just witnessed it. He wanted to witness it again, he wanted to touch the skin to see if it was really heated that much. If it was boiling beneath the surface of his skin like it seemed to be. Bokuto opened up his arms in askance, his face still red, but looking especially determined.

Tetsurou made his way over to where the other boy was lying down, and practically fell on top of him. The air whooshed out of Bokuto as he did this, and this sent the two boys into a series of giggles. Their giggles erupted into full blown laughter that seemed to never stop, before they finally looked at one another, tears in their eyes from laughing so much.

Tetsurou didn't know who leaned in first, but evidently it was both of them that met in a sweet kiss. There was no rush, no hurry except to enjoy the press of lips. It was the sweetest kiss Tetsurou had ever had, his previous fumblings needing no further thought.

Once they both pulled away from the kiss, they smiled. Tetsurou didn't even smirk, his usual go-to, but a genuine smile, which sent them both into another series of giggles.

"We're ridiculous.” Daishou is going to die from this sugary fluff overload. If he decided he even wanted to go along with it. And that was another thought, Daishou didn't technically have to go along with the soul bond. It might just hinder their magical cores though, so they would have to discuss it further with the Slytherin.

"Let’s get some sleep, Kou. We'll talk to Daishou in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tetsurou couldn't contain his trepidation as he and Bokuto made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Through their emotional link he could tell that Bokuto was nervous, but he could also faintly feel Daishou as well. The Slytherin was a bottle of nerves, Tetsurou felt a terrible fear coming from the third part of their bond. This made Tetsurou look over to Bokuto to ask if he could feel it too. From the intense expression on the other boy's face, he probably had.

By the time they made it to the great hall, Tetsurou almost couldn't focus, the fear was so strong coming from Daishou. Why did he think being bonded to the other two boys was basically the end of the world? Was the animosity between them that intense? Tetsurou resolved to try and change that, they would really have to change it.

"We'll have to help him, Tets." Bokuto's voice broke through the overwhelming fear that Tetsurou was feeling because of Daishou. He had a feeling that the fear would only get worse the longer breakfast went on, so he found himself walking over to the Slytherin table. He found Daishou sitting in between two of his other classmates, a fellow seventh year Oikawa and a sixth year Akaashi. If he didn't feel the intense fear through their bond, Tetsurou would have never known that Daishou was scared, since his face only showed a blank expression. He didn't sneer when he and Bokuto walked up to where he was sitting, but Oikawa did.

"Just what we needed for our breakfast, two hotheaded Gryffindors." Tetsurou would've usually risen to the bait, but he didn't even blink. Akaashi only looked curious, he and Bokuto had been childhood friends before being sorted into different houses. They still held a slight friendship, but they were never close like they had been before. 

"Can we talk to you, alone, Daishou?" Tetsurou only felt an escalation of the fear through their link, but his face was still blank. The Slytherin nodded before standing.

"I'll see you in potions, Tooru. And at lunch, Keiji." With that being said, Daishou led the two Gryffindors outside of the great hall. They walked through the corridors until they came across a different abandoned classroom.

"I found a book referencing soul bonds," it seemed like Daishou was prepared to get right to the head of the snake, "they seemed complicated but they all had an ultimate comparability. We will have to consummate the bond between the three of us before the next moon cycle or else our magical cores will be forever disfigured. We could even lose our magic if we refuse to do it!"

By the time Daishou was through relaying what he found, he was almost yelling. His fists were clenched and he was breathing heavily.

"Daishou! We know. We know that we have to consummate the bond. We...or at least I..don't mind having to." Bokuto's words made Tetsurou confused again. Now he was fine with having to have sex with Daishou too? Well, it was a good thing he didn't have a problem with it, but still. And that made Tetsurou think, did he really have a problem with it? Underneath all of the animosity between him and Daishou, there was always an attraction there.

"How..how can you be so accepting of this?" Daishou question also made Tetsurou curious.

"I have never hated you, Daishou. We haven't always been on the same side, but I've never resented you for it. I feel like we could be a powerful trio. Our cores will get a supercharge once we consummate the bond, just imagine how much more magic we will be able to do!" Bokuto did have an excellent point. He knew the three of them were already pretty powerful, maybe the fates were onto something when they decided to bind the three of them together.

There was another part of this though that Tetsurou was trying not to think about. Once they actually consummated the bond, they would most likely receive fidelity magic as well. This would mean that they would never be allowed to be with anyone else for the rest of their lives. Did he really want to be bonded to Bokuto and Daishou for the rest of their lives? Did they want to be bonded with him?

"Don't forget that if you agree to this, Daishou, you won't ever be able to be with anyone else. You'll be stuck with us for life." Daishou's lips thinned when Tetsurou said this. This made him pause, did Daishou have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Why did that thought make Tetsurou insanely jealous? Bokuto seemed to perceive Tetsurou's thoughts and feelings, and he smirked beside him.

"I will be..fine with that." why did Tetsurou feel so relieved when Daishou said this? This soul bond was weird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three fell into an easy companionship over the next week. They had wanted to get to know each other before consummating the bond. This mostly served to get to know Daishou, since he and Bokuto already knew one another fairly well. It didn't stop the two Gryffindors from occasionally making out or even satisfying each other with their hands. They wanted their first time to be with Daishou though, so they waited to do anything else until the Slytherin was ready. They technically only had about another week or so before the next moon cycle finished, so they didn't have a whole lot of time.

They usually spent the evening in the library before curfew, speaking in hushed whispers as to not get thrown out by the wicked Madam Pince.

This led to the three of them discussing who would be top and who would be bottom during their first time. When they started talking about it, Daishou's link to Tetsurou started to become very stressed, as if he was scared and nervous. He took a hold of one of the Slytherin's hands and sent a calming wave through the link. Apparently that was also something the three of them could do to each other. Bokuto also read that eventually they would be able to send thoughts through the link as well. The more they found out about the soul bond the more Tetsurou liked it, in all honesty. Knowing exactly what his partners were thinking and feeling would only lead to better communication in the long-run.

Daishou sent a smile to Tetsurou after receiving the calming wave, and the fear settled slightly within the link. "We'll take it slow, obviously. And Kou, I don't think we should set a label on who should be what just yet. You know you and I are versatile anyway. Daishou could be the same.”

Bokuto nodded, that made the most sense, while the link to Daishou pushed through with jealousy that the two of them would already know that about one another, "Don't worry, Dai, we'll show you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ended up agreeing to meet in the Room of Requirement. He and Bokuto had stumbled across it one day while they were exploring the castle in their fifth year, but they didn't realize they could make it take the shape of anything they wanted until they brought Daishou with them. He had heard about it from an upperclassman a year prior and they had said they could will the room to be whatever they wanted.

If Tetsurou said he wasn't nervous, he would be lying. He and Bokuto had never gone past the weird fumbling they did, so any of this stuff was strictly new territory. What if he messed up? What if he hurt one of his soul bonds? Apparently both Daishou and Bokuto could feel his nerves through their link, because Tetsurou found himself with a lap full of Gryffindor and a Slytherin pressed up against his back from where they sitting on the huge bed the room made for them.

"There's no need to be nervous, Tetsurou." That was also a new thing. The three of them started calling each other by their first names. Of course it would probably take a little while before Daishou would call them 'Tets' and 'Kou' like they did to each other, but he would eventually get there.

"Yeah, Suguru is right, Tets, we're gonna go at our own pace." Bokuto was always right about these things, Tetsurou had slowly been learning. They may be an odd trio of people, but he knew that they could make it work. As long as they had each other, anything was possible.


End file.
